The Baby Chronicles
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Kumpulan penggalan cerita mengenai berbagai karakter di Harry Potter yang mengisahkan masa kanak-kanak mereka. Chapter I : Harry Potter. Indonesian Version.


The Baby Chronicles

Title : The Baby Chronicles – Indonesian Version

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling and AdminEmmaWeasley

The Baby Chronicles – AdminEmmaWeasley

Harry Potter – J.

-oOo-

James Potter sedang duduk bersandar di atas sofa sedangkan Sirius tengah mengobrak-abrik isi lemari es. Lily—Evans—Potter sedang duduk dengan kaki terlipat di atas karpet dengan Harry. Remus dan Peter, anggota The Marauders lainnya, sedang pergi ke toko pinggir jalan untuk membeli persediaan semua barang yang dibutuhkan The Marauders sepanjang malam.

"Tidakkah kau tampak begitu tampan?" tanya Lily sedangkan Harry berdeguk riang di atas pangkuan ibunya.

"Kau mengatakannya hanya karena ia terlihat begitu mirip denganku," ujar James, mengedipkan mata kirinya untuk menggoda Lily. Lily menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Dad benar-benar besar kepala sekarang," kata Lily kepada Harry, sama sekali tidak mengacuhkan James. "Ya, memang benar."

"Sekarang," suara Sirius dari dalam kulkas terdengar. "Dimana aku meletakkan ramuan Anti-Besar-Kepala?"

"Ha-ha," kata James datar. Lily kini mendengus. "Aku mengerti."

"Ah, ga!" Harry tiba-tiba berseru keras.

"Bukankah itu tepat, Harry?" tanya James, nyengir.

"Mmm," gumam Harry, terdengar linglung. Tangannya menepuk karpet beberapa kali. Lily tertawa melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya.

"Anak pintar," kata Lily dengan bangga sembari menatap wajah Harry.

"Ma-da!" pekik Harry riang.

"Benarkah?" Sirius bergumam dari dapur. Kini, dia sudah menyambar sebotol bir dari bagian terdalam kulkas.

Lily memandang James dengan raut ingin tahu, matanya berkedip beberapa kali. "Apa kau berpikir bahwa ia mengucapkan 'Ma-da' seperti Ma dan Da?"

"Seperti kau dan aku?" tanya James semangat. Kini, lelaki berambut gelap tersebut sudah duduk tegak.

"Ma-da?" tanya Lily kembali. Kini, perhatiannya sepenuhnya tertuang pada Harry.

Harry berdeguk dengan riangnya sebelum menjawab, "Ma-da!"

"Bisa saja dia sedang berusaha mengucapkan 'The Marauders', kau tahu," komentar Sirius dari tempat duduknya saat ini, kursi berlengan yang terletak di sebelah sofa.

"Marauder?" Kini, James yang bertanya.

"Ma-da!" seru Harry, menatap James dengan mata besarnya yang berwarna hijau.

James menyeringai. "Marauder," katanya lagi.

"Ma-da!" ulang Harry untuk ke sekian kalinya, melompat dengan gembira.

Sirius dan James tertawa mendengarnya. Lily menghela napas.

"Ada apa, _love_?"

"Aku hanya…" Lily kembali menatap anaknya, Harry, yang kini kembali menepuk karpet. "Aku berharap bahwa kata yang pertama kali ia ucapkan untuk kita—"

"_Hey_," tegur James lembut. Kini, ia sudah turun dari sofa dan berlutut di samping Lily. "Kau selalu menjadi bagian dari The Marauders."

Lily menoleh ke arah Sirius, meminta konfirmasi dari pemuda berambut ikal tersebut. Ketika mendapati Sirius mengangguk, Lily tersenyum dan mengecup James.

"Ugh," gerutu Sirius kesal, kembali meneguk birnya, tak ingin menjadi penonton gratis dari adegan roman yang tengah terjadi di hadapannya.

"Ma-da," ujar Harry pelan. Lily dan James menoleh, menatap Harry yang kini matanya sudah berair, menandakan bahwa ia akan menangis sebentar lagi.

"Oh, _sweetheart_," kata Lily manis, mengangkat Harry dan memeluknya ketika ia mulai menangis pelan. "Tak apa. Mom ada di sini. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

Yang tidak mereka ketahui adalah bahwa sebulan lagi, Pangeran Kegelapan akan memberikan pembenaraan terhadap prediksi Harry.

Semuanya baru saja dimulai.

-oOo-

Note : Yap. Proudly, this is the Indonesian Version of 'The Baby Chronicles' :D

This part is telling about Little Harry. Dan, yes, I hardly said that I made a little differences. Well, its not really much if you read the English Version.

Thank you very much for the original Author that gave me a permission to make this :)

I'll be so glad if you guys review this chapter.

Just wait for the next chapter that'll be posted on Monday!

Anyway, Happy Easter, guys! I got some eggs at the eggs hunt hoho

Tangerang, 29th March 2013

_Love,_

_Chantal_


End file.
